


Boldly Going due South

by JackyMedan



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, due South
Genre: Boldly Going due South, Fanart, M/M, tumblr header
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made this primarily to use it as a header image for my tumblr page, so it basically contains all of my favourite things from my two main fandoms 'Star Trek: TOS' and 'due South' <3. The girl in the middle with the big-ass compass is supposed to be me ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boldly Going due South




End file.
